


Crash Into Me

by jeongbaeyah



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, and hip gyrating obvi, but slight angst in some parts, but there's also feels, there's a lot of dancing and teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongbaeyah/pseuds/jeongbaeyah
Summary: “There’s too much hip gyrating… and grinding…” Jeongyeon scrunched up her nose, unable to imagine herself doing those moves, let alone with Nayeon. “I don’t think my body works like that.”orNayeon convinces Jeongyeon to perform “My Ear’s Candy” together for the Twiceland Zone 2: Fantasy Park tour, and both have to deal with the aftermath of their performance.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 206





	Crash Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched 2yeon's "My Ear's Candy" performance for the 1,834,234th time, and this is what resulted. Hope you all enjoy!

The special stage was Nayeon’s idea, of course. Jeongyeon would never dare suggest such a performance, the entire concept of “My Ear’s Candy” a bit too provocative for her conservative tastes.

Jeongyeon’s opposition was further validated when Nayeon dragged her into one of the company’s practice rooms, showing her clips of Baek Ji Young dancing with different men—first with Lee Seung Gi and then with 2PM’s Taecyeon. Both times, the woman’s body was flush against the man’s, Jeongyeon’s eyes struggling to find any separation between the two performers.

“There’s too much hip gyrating… and grinding…” Jeongyeon scrunched up her nose, unable to imagine herself doing those moves, let alone with _Nayeon_. “I don’t think my body works like that.”

But Nayeon was not to be deterred. Jeongyeon’s refusal seemed to only add fuel to her fire. A look of sheer determination on her face, Nayeon strutted to the sound system and plugged in her phone. Within seconds, the speakers of the Michael Jackson room were blasting the same song Jeongyeon had just heard minutes ago, the very song her best friend wanted them to sing and dance to in front of thousands of people.

Nayeon’s body began to move to the beat, and Jeongyeon thinks Nayeon was also speaking, probably explaining her vision for the performance—not that Jeongyeon retained a single word that had come out of Nayeon’s mouth. The younger girl’s eyes were fixed on her senior, the same hip gyration Jeongyeon had complained of earlier not nearly as unpleasant to watch now.

It was different when Nayeon was the one dancing. Jeongyeon just couldn’t seem to look away.

––

“You have to move closer to me, Jeong,” Nayeon sighed, frustration etched on her face.

“I _am_ close to you,” Jeongyeon retorted, a hint of exasperation detectable in her tone.

“No, you’re not,” Nayeon countered. “You’re still dancing, like, three feet away from me. This isn’t going to work if you don’t want to touch me.”

‘It’s not that I don’t want to touch you,’ Jeongyeon wanted to say, but a barely audible growl escaped her lips instead, followed by an eyeroll. “Fine. Can’t you just show me what to do?”

Nayeon gave Jeongyeon a look, as if to silently say ‘that’s what I’ve been trying to do this whole time.’ But the older girl said nothing, simply positioning herself in front of the younger, leaving no space between them.

“You put your right hand here,” Nayeon instructed, taking Jeongyeon’s hand and placing it on her right shoulder. “And lean in with your head. Get as close as possible to me.”

Jeongyeon opened her mouth to object, but given that they had been practicing for over three hours now, making very little progress, she held her tongue. It wasn’t worth arguing any further with Nayeon. So just as Nayeon had told her to do, Jeongyeon leaned in, her head finding the crook of Nayeon’s neck, her lips mere inches away from touching exposed skin. “Like this?”

“Yeah, just like that,” Nayeon answered, her left hand finding Jeongyeon’s thigh, and Jeongyeon swore she wasn’t imagining how Nayeon’s breath had hitched.

“I’m a quick learner.” Jeongyeon was pleased with herself.

“That, you are.”

––

“So, uh, my parents are coming to the show tonight,” Jeongyeon started, wringing her hands as her eyes shifted from the dressing room floor to Nayeon, then back to the floor. 

“My mom and sister are, too,” hummed Nayeon, who was in the middle of getting her hair and makeup done.

“Aren’t you, uh, a little worried?” Jeongyeon asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

“About what exactly?”

Silence filled the air for a moment as Jeongyeon debated the best way to express her concerns. “The special stage. It’s probably not what they expect.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it? We’re changing things up, showing a side of us the fans haven’t seen.” The song was definitely more mature, a stark contrast to Twice’s trademark bubblegum pop sound.

Jeongyeon knew that Nayeon was making sense, but Nayeon’s appeal to logic did little to alleviate Jeongyeon’s fears. What would the audience think of their performance? Sure, the song had been covered several times before, each new duo bringing their own color to the classic. But two women? It had never been done, and Jeongyeon was afraid that people weren’t ready for it.

As if she had read Jeongyeon’s mind, Nayeon rose from her chair and stood directly in front of the taller girl, the slightest of smiles apparent on her features. “Hey,” she said softly, her hand reaching to tilt Jeongyeon’s chin upward. “Don’t worry about anyone else. It’s just you and me, Jeong.” Nayeon’s hand slid down, resting where Jeongyeon’s neck and shoulder met. “Just two friends doing what we both love to do. And as long as we’re enjoying ourselves, nothing else matters.”

Jeongyeon’s eyes searched Nayeon’s, finding boundless assurance in her best friend’s gaze. With Nayeon by her side, she felt she could do anything.

––

“I can’t do this,” Jeongyeon grumbled to no one in particular. The unit performance right before hers and Nayeon’s was wrapping up, and Jeongyeon’s stomach was in knots. She wondered if it was too late to back out.

“Here you go.” Jeongyeon jumped, startled by Nayeon suddenly appearing to give her a microphone. “Did I scare you?” Nayeon asked, laughter falling effortlessly from her lips.

“Nope,” Jeongyeon quickly denied, taking the microphone and double-checking her in-ear was securely in place.

“You’re cute,” Nayeon grinned. “Now, go be cute on stage.” With that, she put on the finishing touches of her outfit, slipping on the dark sunglasses as she walked away to get into position, leaving Jeongyeon standing there flustered, ears as red as a ripe tomato.

––

As anxious as she had been before they took the stage, the instant the song started blasting in her in-ear, Jeongyeon could feel her the adrenaline course through her veins, her nerves being drowned by the pulsing bass. It was like this with every performance. She was an idol, after all; she was born to perform. There was a certain thrill that came with putting on a show, and she craved it.

The choreography had them starting on opposite ends of the arena, each girl standing on a separate platform, flanked by two backup dancers. Breaking from Twice tradition, it was Jeongyeon who sang first, her la la’s serving as an introduction to the song.

Nayeon followed immediately afterward, her colorful, high-pitched voice abandoned and replaced by an unfamiliar baritone. Jeongyeon hadn’t expected it, and it caught her completely off guard the first time they practiced this stage; but somehow, Nayeon’s singing in the lower register was just as powerful as her usual dulcet tones.

The next part of the choreography had them leaving their separate platforms and marching toward each other until they met in the middle of the main stage.

Jeongyeon braced herself for the first move that would surely shock the crowd. She was waiting for Nayeon to place a hand on her shoulder, but instead felt a hand settle on her hips. Nayeon didn’t grip her hard, but still grabbed with enough pressure to disrupt Jeongyeon’s brain from functioning once again, as Nayeon swung around to position herself right behind the taller girl. Jeongyeon tried not to think of the way Nayeon’s hips were moving, focusing instead on controlling her own motions to match the older girl’s.

They weren’t even a minute into their stage, but Jeongyeon was seriously beginning to doubt she would survive the rest of it, at least not at this rate. Not when Nayeon made quick work of her metallic silver jacket, carelessly tossing it aside, as if she no longer had any use for it. The dress she wore underneath was the same shade of shimmering silver, and it fit her perfectly in all the places a dress should fit.

Jeongyeon willed her mind to focus elsewhere—on _anything_ but Nayeon. She concentrated instead on her dancing, rocking her body in rhythm.

And then came the switch.

It was Jeongyeon’s turn to show off her vocal range. Her voice plummeted as low as it could possibly go, showing off her stability.

The two girls crossed each other once again on the stage, with Nayeon relinquishing possession of the dark sunglasses. Their fingertips brushed against each other during the hand-off, and Jeongyeon swore she felt electric sparks when skin met skin.

Jeongyeon had no idea that a small prop could make her feel so powerful, yet the moment she slipped on those sunglasses, she felt unstoppable. She turned and sauntered over toward Nayeon, beckoning for her stage partner to come forward so that they could meet in the middle once again.

And just as they had done earlier when their roles were reversed, Jeongyeon took ahold of the other girl’s shoulder, her body snaking around Nayeon’s. Jeongyeon’s head leaned in dangerously close, her lips mere centimeters away from grazing Nayeon’s cheek. Jeongyeon did her best to ignore Nayeon’s hand, which had risen dangerously up her thigh. The thin fabric of her shorts was doing nothing to quell the heat that came with Nayeon’s touch.

Mercifully, Nayeon pulled away, giving Jeongyeon a moment to steady her uneven breathing. But that moment was short-lived, with Nayeon stroking the underside of her chin, threatening to eradicate what little bit of sanity Jeongyeon had left in her body.

It was as if Nayeon was completely oblivious to the effect she had on Jeongyeon, or maybe she was perfectly aware and simply didn’t care. Jeongyeon didn’t know which was true, and she wasn’t sure which was worse. 

But around two minutes into the song, as they hit the home stretch of their performance, Jeongyeon seemed to get her answer. She was mid-body roll when she felt Nayeon’s hand land on her chest, lingering a second too long to be a mere accident, before cascading down her torso. Jeongyeon didn’t know how it was possible to have chills running down her spine and, at the same time, feel like her insides were on fire.

It was all Nayeon’s fault.

If this had been a competition between them to see who could do a better job of flustering the other, Nayeon was winning by a landslide. Jeongyeon’s mind was all over the place.

It was unfair that Nayeon remained unbothered while her actions had Jeongyeon in a frenzy. Seeing the injustice in the situation, Jeongyeon decided to turn the tables on Nayeon and give her a taste of her own medicine.

They had planned the grand finale during rehearsal. They were going to wrap their arms around each other, their foreheads touching for a few seconds while the lights went dark. They were well-aware that their fans loved displays of intimacy between them, particularly when Jeongyeon stopped resisting Nayeon’s affections, and admittedly, the finale was there to appease the fans.

But what Jeongyeon made up her mind to do in the waning seconds of the song was for no one but herself. She didn’t care about the thousands of screaming concertgoers—her earpiece had long muffled them anyway. Her only goal now was to make Nayeon squirm.

So when Nayeon made her final turn and began walking over, the corners of Jeongyeon’s mouth tugged upward to form a coy smile. The taller girl whipped the sunglasses off her face, taking a few steps forward to meet her best friend at center stage.

As planned, Nayeon’s arms encircled Jeongyeon’s neck, and Jeongyeon anchored her hands on Nayeon’s hips. For a second, their eyes met. But Jeongyeon quickly broke eye contact, her gaze shifting to stare at Nayeon’s lips instead. Had she not looked down so quickly, she would’ve seen that Nayeon had done the same.

And that was the end of the planned part of their performance.

Improvising now, Jeongyeon strengthened her grip on Nayeon’s hips, swiftly twisting their bodies and burying her face in the crook of Nayeon’s neck, tongue darting out of her open mouth to taste salty skin.

Jeongyeon badly wished she had yanked her earpiece out, wanting to hear the gasp she was confident she had elicited from Nayeon. She settled instead for nails lightly digging into her shoulder and fingers sliding up the back of her neck.

Woefully underestimating the amount of force she’d used to alter their positions, Jeongyeon was rendered off balance by the sudden movement, her right leg flailing wildly. Acting out of pure instinct, she managed to grab hold of _something_. That something just so happened to be Nayeon’s ass. 

That was _definitely_ not planned.

And then the music stopped and the lights dimmed, leaving the two women in each other’s embrace, chests heaving and hearts pounding.

Jeongyeon wasn’t sure whose arms dropped first. Too shell-shocked to form words, she remained silent, letting Nayeon take her by the hand and lead them off stage.

––

“Where is the nearest cave, and how do I get there?” Jeongyeon groaned, burying her face in her hands.

She and Nayeon had just been endlessly teased by their families and the members for their performance, and Jeongyeon, her cheeks beet red after everyone’s comments, wanted nothing more than to disappear.

“Oh, stop being so dramatic. Everyone loved it!” Nayeon shook her head in disagreement.

“Loved it? Chaeyoung said she wanted to wash her eyes out with bleach,” Jeongyeon grimaced.

But Nayeon only laughed. “Come on, you big baby. Let’s go home.”

Jeongyeon lifted her head and opened her mouth to disagree, but took one look at the smile on Nayeon’s face and couldn’t bring herself to refuse the invitation.

“Only if by home, you mean the nearest cave from this venue!”

––

It was an early night for most of the members. After getting back to the dorm after the concert, the majority had washed off their make-up and gone straight to bed. Sana and Momo had stayed up to “watch a movie,” but Jeongyeon was sure that ended hours ago.

3:17, her clock read.

She had been laying in bed for hours now, trying to will her body to sleep. She’d tried just about everything: listening to music, playing a few games on her phone, and even counting sheep. Nothing seemed to do the trick.

Finally accepting that it was useless to stay in bed, Jeongyeon slid out of her room and made her way to the kitchen, hoping a warm cup of milk would solve her problems.

Jeongyeon retrieved a carton of milk from the fridge, pouring its contents into a mug she’d taken from the cupboard and sticking the mug into the microwave.

Still groggy and her eyes half-closed, Jeongyeon didn’t even realize she was no longer alone. “Can’t sleep?”

Jeongyeon flinched, slowly turning around to face the culprit. “You need to stop scaring me like that,” she warned Nayeon, no bite at all to her tone.

“Oops, my bad,” Nayeon apologized, chuckling softly as she made her way to the pantry.

Knowing that Nayeon was a creature of habit, Jeongyeon fished out another mug from the cupboard for Nayeon’s usual chamomile tea, filling it up with warm water from the faucet. And once her milk had finished warming up, Jeongyeon switched out the two mugs, letting Nayeon’s cup have a turn.

“Why can’t you sleep?” Jeongyeon asked, taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid.

“I had too much on my mind,” Nayeon answered, sliding past Jeongyeon to collect her mug from the microwave.

“Same.” Jeongyeon took another sip, leaning back against the counter.

“Couldn’t stop thinking about me?” Nayeon teased, looking up momentarily to smirk at Jeongyeon before going back to fixing her tea.

Jeongyeon stayed quiet for a second, content to just drink her milk. But looking at Nayeon, clad in a Kakao Friends pajama set and fuzzy bunny slippers to boot, Jeongyeon was unable to stop the smallest of smiles from forming on her face. “Yeah, actually.” Her response drew a curious look from Nayeon. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head since the concert.”

Nayeon raised an eyebrow, setting the scalding hot tea down on the kitchen counter before taking a few steps in Jeongyeon’s direction. “Yoo Jeongyeon, are you blaming me for your insomnia?” She was sporting her trademark pout.

“I’m blaming you for everything,” Jeongyeon grinned.

“Mmmm, I’ll gladly take the blame for most things, but not _everything_ ,” Nayeon hummed. “Or did you forget the stunt you pulled earlier?”

“Oops, my bad,” Jeongyeon used Nayeon’s own words against her.

A comfortable silence fell over them, both girls savoring the taste of their warm beverage of choice.

It was Nayeon who finally broke it. “I haven’t been able to get you out of my head either.”

“Since the concert?” Jeongyeon inquired.

“Since I first met you,” Nayeon admitted. “If we’re going to assign blame, it’s all you and that goofy red hoodie and blue shorts you were wearing.”

A soft laugh escaped Jeongyeon’s lips. “I still can’t believe you remember exactly what I was wearing that first day. That’s _crazy_.”

“Maybe. I guess I just had a feeling you were going to become someone very important to me,” Nayeon shrugged. “And I was right. You did.” She turned to look at Jeongyeon, a soft smile playing on her features.

“You’re important to me too, Nayeon,” Jeongyeon felt she needed to say that. Not the type to verbalize her emotions, she knew that her expressions of affection were rare, particularly with Nayeon.

“And I guess that’s why I wanted us to do this special stage together,” Nayeon continued her musings. “So that one day, when all of this is over, when we’re no longer Twice, when we’re just Nayeon and Jeongyeon… I can look back and remember how much fun I had doing the things I love most—singing and dancing—with the person I love most.”

Jeongyeon had never been the most articulate person. Even now, she was struggling to formulate a proper response to Nayeon’s confession.

“Anyways, that’s enough rambling for one night,” Nayeon picked up her tea, looking like she was about to turn and leave.

“Nayeon, wait,” Jeongyeon called out, setting her mug down, ready to chase after the older girl if she left the room. She still hadn’t fully figured out what to say, but she wanted to at least try for Nayeon. “To be honest, I didn’t want to do the stage. You know how I felt about the song, and there were plenty of others to pick, and did I mention the hip gyrat—“

“Yes, we get it. There’s too much hip gyration,” Nayeon rolled her eyes. “If that’s all, I’m going to b—“

“No, that’s not all,” Jeongyeon cut her off. “I’m sorry. I’m no good with words.” She took a deep breath in, then out. “The song isn’t important. Whatever song you ended up picking, I would’ve performed to that. It’s never been about the song.” She let out a heavy sigh. “I did it because you asked me to. Because you could ask me to do anything, and I would do it. I don’t care what it is. I just want to do it with you.”

Jeongyeon’s words hung in the air, filling the space between them. Now, it was Nayeon who seemed stunned into silence. Jeongyeon was quickly starting to regret her outburst.

“Would you really do anything if I asked you to?” Nayeon asked, setting her tea back down and moving a step closer to Jeongyeon.

“Yes,” Jeongyeon exhaled, unaware that she had been holding her breath. 

“Kiss me,” Nayeon whispered.

“You didn’t ask,” Jeongyeon retorted.

Nayeon opened her mouth, surely to complain, but Jeongyeon didn’t give her the chance to get a word out.

Jeongyeon tasted chamomile, feeling it melt on her tongue. Nayeon’s lips were softer than she’d imagined, and Jeongyeon couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It didn’t fully register in her brain that she’d actually _kissed_ Nayeon, not until she’s pulling away, breathless.

Jeongyeon took a moment to examine Nayeon’s face. Nayeon’s eyes were shut, but slowly fluttered open, finding Jeongyeon’s gaze and holding it.

Jeongyeon didn’t even bother to wait for Nayeon’s command, already leaning in for another kiss. Her body pressed against Nayeon’s, backing the older girl into the kitchen island. She brought one hand up to cup Nayeon’s face, her thumb stroking small circles on the other girl’s cheek.

Nayeon, meanwhile, had wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck and a leg around Jeongyeon’s waist—one hand fisting Jeongyeon’s hair while the other tugged on Jeongyeon’s sleep shirt to pull her closer.

Jeongyeon kept Nayeon’s leg hoisted up with her free hand, losing track of how many times she dove back in to capture Nayeon’s lips. Five, six, seven times maybe—but it would never be enough. Not when every time their mouths collided, Jeongyeon was swallowing Nayeon’s moans.

Jeongyeon was painfully aware of everywhere their bodies were pressed together. She couldn’t help but suck in a breath at the touch of Nayeon’s hand, seemingly with a mind of its own, sliding underneath her shirt. Nayeon’s smooth fingers grazed her abdomen, tracing lower and lower until it reached the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

It’s this action that finally snapped Jeongyeon out of the moment, causing her to pull back slightly. 

“Nayeon,” Jeongyeon panted out, her breathing uneven.

“Hmmm,” Nayeon hummed, sounding unfazed. She was now focused on planting soft, wet kisses on Jeongyeon’s neck, and it was very distracting.

“I—” Jeongyeon started, not knowing how to continue. She had so much she wanted to say, eight years of emotions she’d been holding in threatening to pour out now that Nayeon had destroyed the dam keeping everything at bay. “I just—” She struggled to find the words.

“It’s okay, Jeong,” Nayeon had finally stopped what she was doing, now looking straight at the younger girl. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“But I _want_ to,” Jeongyeon protested. “I want to just be able to say that I…” She wanted to finish her sentence because for once, Nayeon deserved to know how she truly felt. No more running, no more hiding.

“And you will someday, Jeong. I know you will. It doesn’t have to be tonight.” Nayeon gave a reassuring smile, reaching down to take Jeongyeon’s hand in hers and lace their fingers together. “Whether it’s one year from now or sometime much later than that... I’ll wait. I’m not going anywhere.”

Jeongyeon had no doubts about that.

––

“Are you good now?” Jeongyeon asked Nayeon, who had shifted positions in bed a grand total of twenty-two times, claiming that she needed to be perfectly comfortable before she could even try to fall asleep.

“Mm-hmmm,” Nayeon hummed contently. “I’m great.”

Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she draped her right arm over Nayeon’s body, spooning the older girl. “Okay, now go to bed.”

“Are you not going to give me a good night kiss?” Nayeon whined, the pout audible in her voice.

“You are unbelievable,” Jeongyeon shook her head, but complied anyway with Nayeon’s request, tilting the older girl’s head in her direction and gently pressing their lips together.

“Unbelievably sexy.”

“Good _night_ , Nayeon.”

“Good night, Jeong. I love you.”

––

Ten minutes was all it took for Nayeon’s snoring to fill up the room. Instinctively, Jeongyeon draped their shared blanket over Nayeon’s sleeping figure, knowing that the other girl easily got cold.

Jeongyeon leaned in, unable to refrain from planting another kiss on Nayeon, this time on her shoulder.

Confident that Nayeon was fast asleep, Jeongyeon finally managed to find the words that she’d struggled to get out earlier. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! And a special thanks to my friend Kat for letting me bounce all my crazy ideas off of her. 
> 
> This is the first ever fic I've written and actually completed, so please be kind! 
> 
> @jeongbaeyah on Twitter if you want :)


End file.
